tinyrealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Battlegrounds
Battlegrounds is a game mode in which players work cooperatively with those in their own faction to capture and hold territories on a world map. Initially, this map is predominantly occupied by orcs, a neutral, computer controlled faction. As player factions acquire territory, they quickly encounter and come into conflict with their two rival factions. In the Battlegrounds, contested territories are selected via a voting system, while the results of these conflicts is decided using a system. ---- Battlegrounds Interface 1. Chat Chat is accessible on the left. Use the chat channel for your faction to coordinate your efforts with those of others in your faction. 2. World Map Divided into a hex grid of territories, this is the area over which factions will fight for control. More on how this works later. 3. Difficulty Tapping this button will display a screen where you can change the difficulty. Adjusting the difficulty will change the level of challenge presented by bases you attack in Battlegrounds mode. Playing on a higher difficulty will grant you more points for victories and more votes to apply to selection of the next territory. 4. Leaders Similar to the PvP Leaderboards, but showing the players with the most points accumulated in the Battlegrounds. There are separate tabs for overall leaders, and point leaders in each faction. 5. Stats Displays a screen with three tabs. The Overview tab shows the battle stats for each faction over the past week. The Battles tab shows the results of battles in contested territories—note that these are the results for the battle as a whole, not individual attacks you have performed in that territory. If your faction was victorious in a battle, you will be able to claim a reward, provided you participated. The Messages tab shows automated messages generated about increases in your rank, your faction’s successes in particular battles, and reminders to vote. 6. Legend Explains the various symbols that appear on the world map. I will cover some of the concepts around this later, but for full details about each symbol consult this Legend. 7. Tutorial A quick overview of basic concepts in the Battlegrounds. If you need a refresher on how it all works, this is a good place to go. ---- MECHANICS Joining the Fight The three great factions in the world—the humans, dwarves and tegu—are at war. Every 2 hours in real time, each faction selects one territory in the world to invade, and is then given the next 4 hours to vie for control of that territory with its current occupier. To do this, players of the invading faction select the contested tile on the world map and choose to Fight. They are then brought to a computer-controlled realm in the style of the occupying faction with the goal of attacking to earn as many stars as possible. After the attack, in addition to any lootable resources, and votes to apply to selection of the next battle, players are awarded points depending on the number of stars earned and the difficulty selected. The point values are shown below. Winning Battles At the end of each 4-hour battle, the success or defeat of the invasion is decided based on the percentage of points earned by the invading faction. The percentage needed for victory is 50%, by default, but can be affected by a number of factors. First, different factions have an advantage in different types of terrain—humans in plains, dwarves in mountains, and tegu in swamps; forests are neutral and grant no terrain bonuses. Second, factions gain a slight advantage from controlling territories adjacent to the one being contested; the more adjacent tiles, the greater the advantage. Finally, each faction has an advantage fighting in close proximity to its own capital; the closer the territory to the capital, the greater the advantage. When a faction has an advantage, the percentage of total points it needs for victory is decreased, while the percentage increases if the faction is fighting at a disadvantage. Voting To decide the territory that their faction will invade next, players vote for tiles adjacent to those already occupied by their faction. For the purposes of voting, all summon gates count as being adjacent to each other (though this adjacently does not seem to apply to combat advantage). At the end of each 2-hour voting window, the tile with the most votes for each faction becomes that faction’s next target. Because voting windows are 2 hours long, while combat windows are 4 hours, each faction always has at least 2 battles in progress: one offensive invasion with less than 2 hours remaining, one offensive invasion with more than 2 hours remaining, and any defensive battles against other factions that are invading their territory. Resource Tiles Various resource bonus tiles are scattered across the world map. When a faction holds one of these tiles, all members of that faction gain a slight increase in the production speed of their mines (of the corresponding resource type). These bonuses can stack with each other for even better production rates.